Time's Curse
by RomanoMato
Summary: Thrown into a mansion of horror, the nations fight together to stay alive, but in the end, it just isn't enough to save their lives. Mild language. Definitely a tear-jerker! Feel free to leave feedback, and your thoughts on the story so far!
1. Chapter 1

Fear gripped the boy's chest as he ran as fast as he possibly could down that dark hallway, eyes clouded over by the black that surrounded them. Arthur huffed and puffed, too afraid to look back, fearing that the creature had snuck up behind them, even though they had run so fast to get away.

It was as if every move they made, the creature was one step ahead, always knowing what they had planned. It was like it had clawed its way into their minds, feeding off every damned thought they came up with. Everyone was running so fast... And Arthur was exhausted, not able to keep up with the group. Giving a light cough, Arthur slowed his pace a bit, worrying the Frenchman, who grabbed ahold of his hand and pulled him along down the hall, giving him a comforting squeeze to keep him going. Of course, Arthur kept moving. He knew that he had to, even though he was exhausted.

Sleep was a thing of the past for them... The mere thought of it was painful. Not one of them had been able to close their eyes since they had gotten there.  
And then Arthur felt it... A sharp pain to his side, causing him to pull to a stop, forcing the Frenchman to stop as well. Arthur coughed into his hand, shakily staring at a puddle of blood in his palm.

The rest of their group was gone, not having realized that Arthur had stopped. Francis's eyes glanced around the dark hallway in a panic, a comforting arm around the Brit's shoulder's, heart racing.

"Arzzur, we 'ave to keep moving..." He told him, jumping at a sound that echoed off the thin walls.

Earlier, Arthur had saved Italy from an attack by the creature, using his magic to hold the thing still and fight him off. It had taken a lot of energy and now... Coughing again, louder and much more violently this time, Arthur leaned against Francis, who led him further down the hall, trying to keep the poor boy on his feet.

Arthur's face was splotched with blood, most of it not being his. No, it was of their fallen members who couldn't run away fast enough. Matthew... Ivan...  
Francis, trying not to think about it, tried to be patient with the boy, not wanting to leave him behind. "Come on... We need to move, amour..." He whispered, immediately pulling to a stop as soon as he entered the next room. It was a clear, open room without many items surrounding them. But that creature stood in front of them, it's black eyes staring at the both of them as if they were a treat. Arthur could feel Francis quiver. Francis had been through enough already. He had seen images that no man should have to see once they had lost someone special to them. Jeanne. His beloved. He had seen so many forgotten memories of that beautiful woman that had brought him to tears... He had watched his friends fall... Blood covering his own hands as he attempted to save them. But he failed. He was a failure. He couldn't save a life...

Until right now. Francis pushed Arthur behind him, blue eyes glaring at the monster as he tugged his sleeves up, revealing his arms as he got into a fighting stance.  
"Arzzur, I want you to run..." He told him softly, but the stubborn Brit reclaimed his spot by Francis.

"No... I want you to run," He told the blond, who had spots of dried blood on his cheeks, his once shining hair now matted with his very own blood.

"No! If you continue on like 'zis, you're going to exhaust yourself, amour!" But it was too late. The sound of Francis's pleads were drowned out by Arthur's chants, hands flowing around him neatly, conjuring up a spell to defeat the creature.

Red and green swirled around his body, engulfing him in light as he shot the beam at the thing, causing the entire room to flash for a few seconds. Upon opening their eyes, Arthur fell to his knees, glad to see the empty space in front of him.

Francis slid in front of Arthur, pressing a gentle hand to his shoulder, then to his neck and his face. Arthur managed a weak smile, "I got 'em..."

Arthur had lived a decent life. Past the smoking, past the drinking, he was a lonely boy who didn't know his way in the world. A boy who relied on drugs and liquor to keep him sane. A boy who didn't know how it felt to love, or to be kissed. And suddenly... His vision left him too.

Francis had been running to catch up with the others, exhausted Brit running behind him when all of a sudden, he tripped and hit the ground with a loud groan, causing Francis to panic once again.

"Are you okay? We need to go...come on!"

But Arthur couldn't go. The last bit of light he could see to brighten the halls was gone...

"F-Francis... Who... Turned out the lights?" He whispered, hands pressing up against the boy's arm, trying to figure out what it was he was touching.

"Mon ami, 'ze lights 'aven't dimmed... 'ow many fingers am I 'olding up?" He asked softly, bringing up three of his slender fingers to the Brit's face.

Arthur didn't even look directly at Francis's face, nor at his hand...  
Francis dropped that hand and grabbed ahold of Arthur's chin, making him look towards Francis, tears already building in his eyes.

"Arzzur... Please tell moi 'zat you can 'zee moi..."

Arthur's cloudy, green eyes moved away from Francis's horrified blue ones, fear building up inside of him.

"Azzur, damn it! I 'zaid look at moi!" He yelled, not letting go of his chin, terrifying poor Arthur, who searched every which way to find the boy's face.

"I... I can no longer see..."

Those words seemed to shoot Francis through the heart. It was as if a knife had dug through his chest and some asshole had turned it like a key, forever locking up what was left of him. And then he snapped.

"Azzur, do not say 'zat! You can 'zee moi, I know you can! 'Zo, pull your eyes over to moi!" He yelled, fingers grasping Arthur's shoulders, shaking him frantically, as if that was going to fix everything. Tears caressed his cheeks, washing away a bit of the dried blood, soft gasps escaping his lips as he tried to keep himself together. But Francis had already lost it, shaking and weeping in front of the Brit, who was confused on what was going on, but the sound of utter defeat scared him to no end.

"Francis... Bloody hell, mate... Pull yourself together..." He pleaded, tears welling up in his own eyes as he reached for Francis, but fell over, thankfully being caught by Francis.

"Do not cry, amour... I... I am 'zorry... I must 'ave... Freaked out or 'zomezing... But I promise you, I will restore your eyes..." Kissing his forehead gently, using his thumbs to wipe away the Brit's tears, Francis stood up and led Arthur down the hall, who stumbled into quite a few things.

But to no avail... Francis couldn't find the rest of their group, and aggravation was slowly consuming him, causing him to shake in rage and Arthur could feel it. Squeezing his hand comfortingly, Francis wiped at his own eyes with his free hand, seeing that creature step into his path. And then another... And then another.

Francis chuckled lowly, now having lost any sanity that was left. Mindlessly, he sniffled and picked up a gun on a fallen victim, opening it up to reveal one last shot. And he knew what to do with it.

"Are we almost out? Have we found everyone?" Arthur asked positively as Francis watched all of the creatures gather around them. One by one, they moved closer, and Francis knew they were trapped.  
Using his knuckles to wipe at his eyes, Francis stepped back and gave a pained smile, leaning down to talk into the Brit's ear.

"Amour... We 'ave found everyone..." Francis put the barrel of the gun against Arthur's head, trying his hardest not to start sobbing.

"I want you to wave to Alfred... To Feli... Ludwig, Antonio..." Arthur waved at each creature, thinking they were everyone that Francis had named. Francis, close to breaking down now, managed a final smile, biting into his lip roughly.

"And I want you to know, amour... 'zat I love you more 'zen anyzing else in 'zis world."

Francis braved himself, sniffling for a moment before he gave the Brit a passionate kiss, full of lust and want as he pulled the trigger of the gun, blasting that silver dagger through both of their heads, ending the war for each of them; together and forever.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the separation happened, Alfred knew he would never see those two again. That brave British boy who could do no wrong in his eyes, and that creepy Frenchman, who did everything wrong in everyone's eyes. Alfred didn't understand what Arthur saw in him!

Alfred knew though, as soon as Arthur and Francis split from them, that they were all going to die. They had gotten Ivan... And they had gotten Matthew. His own brother. Alfred felt sick. He literally wanted to lay down and just close his eyes forever, but he knew he couldn't do that. He was the hero after all.

In the American's blue eyes, he could see his brave brother, fighting until his last breath, and his last drop of blood. The creature viciously ripped apart his body, not caring who saw. Of course, it had to be Alfred who stood in the doorway and watched the thing rip apart his brother.

His stomach wrenched. It hurt thinking about it. Pushing that thought from his mind, he continued on with who he had left. Kiku on one side, Feli in the back with Ludwig, Yao hanging by Kiku's side, and a brave Gilbert and Elizabeth in the middle of the group...

Alfred was angry at Francis. He didn't know why though... Maybe he knew it was because he loved Arthur and he took the boy from him, slowly but surely. Each day, the Frenchman would make sure to touch Arthur, or give him a little hint that he liked him. What did Alfred do? He stood by and let it happen. Oh... How he wanted to kill him. In this place, Alfred was willing to.

Giving a little smirk, Alfred stopped running, causing the rest of his group to pause and turn around, waving their arms frantically for him to follow, at the same time, being deathly silent, afraid to call attention to themselves.

"No... Go on ahead, bro's. I'll catch up later," With that, Alfred spun around and took off running towards the direction Francis and Arthur went, eyes heavy and bloodshot; or at least he thought so. Alfred didn't know. He hadn't had the chance to hold a mirror since before they got in here. Giving a quiet snort, Alfred glanced around, trying to keep himself calm. He would not die without finding his Arthur.

Door after door he went through, seeing nothing but the darkness that consumed the entire building. Rubbing his tired eyes, Alfred managed to find the one door which held his brother, body mangled on the floor, face torn to pieces, hair matted and tangled, curl missing. But Alfred smiled, because that mess on the floor that he was seeing wasn't his brother. No. He saw a figure before him... A young man with curly blonde hair, one stupid curl hanging down in front of his eyes... A huge winter jacket on even though it was boiling outside... And a large bear in his hands that couldn't remember his name to save its life.

That bloody mess on the ground was no longer there... No... Instead, Matthew was by his side, that obnoxious grin on his face.

"Matty~!" Alfred cheered, hugging the body he thought to be there. He didn't realize that he was hugging himself in the middle of an empty room, besides, of course, the body of his dead brother.

"I saw that monster kill you, but you're still kicking, bro!" He said with a laugh. The hallucination in front of him merely continued smiling, not saying a word.

"Dude! Come on! Help me find England, bro! We are totally going to get out of here!"

Silently, he went through to the next room, still seeing absolutely nothing but the blackness of the mansion. Alfred would have been scared... If he wouldn't have lost his mind already.

Alfred had played with his fear, and it had consumed him. Seeing his own brother's body being hacked up was enough to snap his mind. Now... Everything was perfect. Just the way it should be... To him, at least.

Groaning, Alfred stretched a bit, "Man... My back really hu-..." Matthew was gone. Alfred felt the tears sting his eyes as he circled around, stumbling back into the room to see Matty still standing in one place, grinning.

"Matthew, come on, bro! If we don't leave, we die, man! Come on!"

And then Alfred tried to touch him. His hand slowly reached out and aimed for his arm, wanting to grab it, to feel his soft skin. Matthew always did comfort Alfred, no matter how many times Alfred would deny it. Instead of feeling that warmth, Alfred's hand went through the arm, as if... It wasn't there. Alfred tried again, and again. And again.

As soon as he realized that Matthew wasn't real, the hallucination disappeared and the grotesque image of his body flooded his mind. The smell was unbearable.. The blood, the flesh... Alfred knelt down and pressed a hand to Matthew's real arm. He wanted that warmth... One last time. It was ice cold.

Standing up quickly and running out of the room, Alfred broke down, burying his face into his hands as he leaned back against a wall, not caring who heard him or saw him. He needed to grieve... What the hell was going on with him, though? Was his mind playing tricks on him?

Sniffling and pulling himself together, Alfred stood up straight and walked towards the next room, the sound of movement filling his ears. As he wiped away his remaining tears, he stepped inside to see a dark nightmare waiting for him.

Francis was on the floor, right next to Arthur, blood covering the two of them. Dashing over to Arthur, Alfred frantically lifted his body so he could see into his pale green eyes.

"Arthur... Arthur no! What the hell did he do to you? No, no... No..." Alfred pulled him closer, not caring that his blood was staining his jacket. He could feel the warmth of his body still... Arthur must have just gotten here with Francis.

Arthur pulled open his eyes and Alfred breathed a sigh of relief, hardly paying any attention to the bullet wound in his head, causing more blood to pour down his face.

Of course, Alfred didn't realize that Arthur was indeed dead. His hallucinations were catching up with him... Making him see those beautiful things that he wanted back. Oh, how he wanted Arthur back so badly...  
Cradling the boy in his arms, Alfred sobbed against his chest.

The two bodies remained on the ground, but Alfred didn't seem to notice as he hugged the air, cradling the invisible, fragile body. "Oh Arthur... God damn it... You're bleeding everywhere... Did the creatures get you? Who shot you? What happened?" No question seemed good enough when it left his mouth. Alfred was in too much of a panic to think rationally, so he quickly pressed a kiss against the boy's lips, in reality, kissing his own hand.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to tell you that... I was scared...you wouldn't feel the same way..."

Alfred had begun shivering, sobbing again. This was the boy who took care of him for so many years, who had rocked him to sleep, and who had sung him lullaby's. This was the boy who changed his life. He made Alfred a better person and he wouldn't let him die here!

Growling over at Francis's body, the poor, dead Frenchman, Alfred felt another presence creep up behind him. Down in his arms, Arthur looked so peaceful... And that's all he wanted.  
Alfred wanted to do everything in his power to protect that boy. He would save him!

Cradling him for just a moment longer, feeling that warmth that his mind produced, Alfred finally laid the invisible body back down, sniffling and regaining his posture, standing up and turning around. It was the creature...

Alfred merely smirked, his eyes red and puffy, arms stretched out and he shook his head and narrowed his eyes.  
"If you hurt Arthur... I swear...I'll kill you,"

Alfred could almost see the confusion of the thing's face, but it didn't back down. Instead, more of them appeared, surrounding Alfred. He was done for, but he wouldn't go down without a fight. He would protect Arthur until his last breath.

First, he turned to Francis, "How dare you die... How dare you let this happen! Why would you let yourself die before him?" Spinning back around, Alfred grabbed out his gun and shot one of the creatures in the head, attempting to find an escape. But he was done for... Dropping back to the ground for just a second more, Alfred took in a deep breath, violently shaking as he leaned down and kissed Arthur a few more times, trying to build up his courage to fight.  
His lips felt colder than the last time he had kissed him... Alfred's lips were now covered in blood from where he had kissed the actual body of Arthur, who was, in fact, dead.

Alfred jumped up, holding back his tears, "I hope all of you fear me... Because I'm the hero." The sounds that emitted from the room weren't heard by another occupant of the mansion, and now Alfred lay beside his two companions, forever asleep next to the man he loved. 


	3. Chapter 3

Toni knew it was a bad idea to go into that mansion. He knew it as soon as the two of them walked up to the front of the eerie building. His eyes touched the window where Feli stood, amber mixing with emerald as the two stared at each other. But their gaze was soon broken by the sudden shout of Lovi, who went storming into the house to look for his brother. Toni had no choice but to follow.

Lovino was determined to find Feli. He had to... If his brother died here, he didn't know what he would do with himself! Toni struggled to keep up with Lovi, being the Italian that he was, his legs were built for speed. (Or running away, as Feliciano would have it.)

Honey eyes skimmed the empty hallways as a pant left his lips, fear immediately sparking in Lovi's chest. He had just spoken to Feli on the phone... But...

Interrupting his thoughts, a gentle hand touched his shoulder and pointed up the stairs, Toni leading him up to the second floor.  
"Mi amor, we need to be careful, si?" Toni asked with a tender smile, "I saw Feli up here when we were approaching."  
He didn't dare tell Lovi that he had seen a look in Feli's eyes that he had never seen before... It was a look that held such hatred for Toni. The usually oblivious Spaniard actually took note of it, causing a sick feeling to take over. He felt nauseous...

Tripping up the last stair, Toni felt himself fall forward, only to be caught by Lovi, who, in turn, blinked a couple of times as he held the shaking man in his arms. Toni had begun coughing and suddenly, he gasped for air, fingers clawing at Lovi's shoulder.

"H-Hey'a! Stop with that! What's'a wrong with you?" Lovino asked, shaking Toni a little. The Spanish man finally calmed down, able to pull in a long breath. Panting a little, he rubbed his head and stared at the ground, which swirled into a multitude of colors.

"Idiota, what the hell is wrong with you?" Lovi now had Toni on the ground, lightly slapping his face to stop whatever was happening.

Toni managed a smile, eyes shutting a bit as he calmed himself.  
"Ah... Tortuga..."

Lovi rolled his eyes and stood up, helping Toni to his feet. Toni was still shaky, but he was going to smile for Lovi. He didn't want the boy to worry about him when he was already so wrapped up in the fact his brother had been in trouble.

And then Lovi saw Feli. Feli was standing by that same window Toni had seen him in when they walked up to the mansion. There was a look on the Italian's face that made Toni's stomach turn. Before Lovi could run over to Feli, Toni grabbed ahold of him and restrained him, bringing his lips up to his ear, "That's not Feli... Lovi... Listen to me, amigo...Look in his eyes,"  
But the restrain Toni had on Lovi was broken as Lovi shoved him, wanting to embrace his brother. Upon taking another couple of steps though, he stopped, his eyes dulling as he noticed that look in Feli's eyes.

At first, he tried to play it off with a smile, "Oh, Feli! You're not'a happy to see your own goddamned brother?" There was a chuckle... And then silence. The corner of the small Italian's lips turned up as he stepped forward, tapping a knife against his leg with a hum.

"F-Feli... What the hell? What do you'a think you're doing?" Stepping back, he felt his breath catch in his throat, making breathing difficult.  
That's when Toni took control. He snatched up Lovi's hand and pulled him the other way, back towards the stairs, forcing himself to keep breathing, even though the air was becoming increasingly thin... It was ridiculous...

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Toni was out of breath... He literally could no longer breathe...  
Slapping the wall with a groan, Toni slid down to the floor, coughing and wheezing, eyes full of tears as he continued to force himself to breathe, Lovi close by his side, having no idea what was going on.

Toni managed to bring his hand up, motioning for Lovi to try and open the door so they could get out of there, but, alas, as soon as Lovi grabbed the handle of the door, a strange looking creature appeared by his side, eyes blacker than night, no facial expression and a thin line for a mouth...

Lovi freaked out and jumped back, eyes wide and full of confusion. Toni knew they couldn't sit there... Whatever the thing was, it looked dangerous... Standing up through the pain, he took ahold of Lovi's hand and made a mad dash with him, hurrying up the stairs again as he glanced around, able to breathe once again.

Trembling hands reached out and gripped the doorknob of one of the doors, pushing it open with ease before the two went inside, Toni first to make sure the room was cleared. Lovi locked the door behind them, sliding his fingers through his hair as he yelled in frustration, only to have his scream muffled by a gentle palm.

"Amigo... You need to be quiet. We are hiding," He reminded him, sitting beside him on one of the two beds that had been pushed up against the wall. The only other piece of furniture in the room was a pathetic looking bookcase that could barely stand on its own. It also only held a few books, none of which were good for anything.

"Did you'a see that look Feli gave me... And why'a the hell did he'a have a knife?" Laying his face into his hands, he gave a quiet sob, Toni close by, a soft hand rubbing circles into the other's back comfortingly.

"Ah, Lovi... Maybe that wasn't Feli. He's probably out of here by now, si? The way you Italian's move is amazing. I'm sure he's far away, amigo..." He said sweetly, but was only shoved away by the rough boy. Lovi didn't want anyone to comfort him... He was fine the way he was!

Pulling in a shaky breath, he allowed his body to relax. Lovi was calm for once in his life.  
Toni couldn't help but smile at him. He was just so damned cute...  
He didn't care if they were getting pursued by crazy creatures... He needed time to clear his head and this was how he was doing it; by thinking Lovi was adorable!

And then there was a bang on the door, causing both boys to jump. Lovi's hand shot over and gripped onto Toni's, which was on the bed in between them. Silence...  
The moments ticked by and neither boy made a move. Lovi's eyes remained set on the door, waiting for something else to happen... As did Toni, only, he was ready to strike. Another loud bang hit the door and this time Toni was the first to react. He jumped up, knowing that the door wouldn't be able to hold as long as whatever was outside was trying to get in. He could see the door splintering... It was going to break soon!

Pushing Lovi towards the bed, Toni drew out a small pocketknife that he had tucked away, getting ready to fight as he whispered, "Get under the bed, amigo," To Lovi, who didn't listen.

Instead, Lovi joined Toni's side, putting up his fists, as if that would do anything. "I'm not'a leaving you! If you fight'a by yourself, then you're'a going to die!" He hissed, wincing as the door was hit again.

Toni couldn't bare to think of his Lovi twisted and contorted on the floor, mangled like a child by a wolf as the creature tore into his body, leaving no room for mercy. Toni wouldn't allow that... So if Lovi wouldn't hide, Toni would have to convince him.

"Fine, amigo. We will hide together, si?" He tugged on the Italian boy's hand and scooted himself under the bed on his back, Lovi following suit, only on his stomach.

Both sets of eyes watched the door with horrified expressions, each pair of lungs threatening to burst with each second that passed and they didn't breathe. And then the door broke open. Toni wrapped his arm protectively around Lovi, his head tilted back so he could watch the feet that stomped around on the hardwood floor, vibrating their backs with every heavy step it took.

Toni's knife was held firmly in his hand, although, it was shaky and his breath was off pattern. He didn't want to look weak in front of Lovi though... He had to protect him.

Lovi's eyes shifted over to Toni's, the silence devouring them as the seconds ticked, counted by the sounds of the repetitive clock hanging on the wall.

Eventually, Lovi released his breath, which caused both boy's to stiffen as the heavy feet stopped where they were. Another long silence passed through the air, but it was cut short this time by the loud steps that came closer to the both of them.

An angry Toni gripped the handle of his knife, pushing Lovi down a little so the creature couldn't get him. If anything, he would fight until his last breath, and even then, he would keep fighting until Lovi could get away.  
But, fortunately, the sounds of the steps faded as the large creature left the room.

A long sigh left both of their mouths as they crawled out of the bed, Toni lingering close to the Italian's side, ready to attack anything that got close to them.  
"Come on... We need to find a way out..."

Lovi growled and pulled out his cellphone, dialing Feli's number. "That idiota should'a been in here! Well... He was... But that'a wasn't Feli!"

Lovi was cut short as he heard the sound of a soft ring, a strange melody that he had never heard echoing off the empty walls of the mansion.

'Once a freak...  
And never shy...  
I'll hit you again...  
Until you die...  
You can no longer speak...  
Only cry,  
It's time to begin...  
Saying good bye.'

It sounded like Feli's voice... But upon going around the corner, the two boy's only saw the Italian's phone lying on the ground, blood smeared around and on top of the device, causing the other Italian to flip out.

Dropping his cellphone to the ground, he pointed to the mess and twitched, "M-My'a brother! What the hell happened to my brother? FELI? WHERE ARE YOU?" He shouted, running away from Toni down the hallway, throwing open doors carelessly, not daring to slow down.

Toni almost followed... But then that melody started playing again, sending the boy into a sort of trance as he lifted the blood soaked phone into the palm of his hand, listening to the voice play off the cell as he flipped it open, holding the receiver up to his ear.

The faint sound of breathing filled his brain as he listened, trying to understand what was going on. Toni didn't speak... He could only ponder on who's breathing it was that he was hearing...

Upon hearing a loud, "Toni!" Toni jumped around and glanced every which way, the phone held tightly in his hand as he waited to hear footsteps.

"Lovi?"

And then sudden realization hit... Toni's pale green eyes stared down at the phone in his hand, fingers trembling as he watched the screen, which had the picture of he and Lovi together at the market. Lovi had refused to take a picture with Toni, but he had managed to get him in there anyways...  
This phone wasn't the Italians. It was his...  
Feli had the same phone as Toni. He remembered how proud the boy was that he had gotten a phone of the same kind... Then he snapped a picture of Italy and went on his way.  
That voice had come from this phone... Not anywhere around him...

"Hola..?" Toni whispered into the phone, only to hear a click. Blinking a couple of times, Toni started walking quickly to follow in Lovi's trail of dust he had left behind, pressing a couple of buttons before getting to his photo album, clicking through the pictures. All of them seemed normal... They were all of the people he loved... Francis, Gilbert... Lovi... His precious Lovi...

Clicking again, Toni nearly dropped his phone as his eyes gazed down at this new picture, horrified. His once adorable tomate was now drenched in blood, whether it was his or not was beyond the Spanish man. But Lovi had been beside him just a moment ago! So when did this sick psycho have time to steal his phone and take a picture of a hurt Lovi with it? Turning to the next picture, Toni winced, seeing a sadistic Feli, a smile stretched across his face, his eyes glowing, blood staining his cracked lips. Dropping his phone, Toni took off running, desperate to find Lovi again. Now he had that image in his head... Lovi couldn't be dead! That wasn't possible!

"Lovino! Amigo? Where are you? Stop playing hide-and-seek with boss...you know he doesn't like it," He said with a chuckle as he pushed open doors, only to hear the angry creak before it revealed the dark shadows of the empty area.

Whining, Toni came to a dead end, pressing his forehead against the cold wood of the wall, trying to keep his head on straight. If he could find Lovi... Everything would be alright...

Spinning around upon hearing footsteps, a defeated look appeared on his face as he saw that creature step up at the other end of the hall, trapping him where he was. With a smile, he pulled out his knife and stepped forward, "I'm not afraid to die, amigo... That's where you have me confused with some other idiota..." He smiled as he thought about Lovi... How he always called him those terrible names... But somehow, it made Toni smile. And then the creature morphed into Lovi... Causing Toni to narrow his eyes and lower his knife.

"L-Lovi...? You're here! Where did that thing go? Did he hurt you?" Taking a step forward, he heard Lovi hiss, a gun held tightly in his hand, the barrel aimed right at Toni.

Toni pulled in a deep breath, lifting up his hands, trying to get Lovi to stop, "Lovi... Amigo... Drop the gun, por favor! It's boss! Lovi, it's Antonio," He said cheerfully, but his nerves were breaking... Twitching, he stepped away, his back now pressed against the wall, listening to the careless footsteps of the Italian as he approached Toni.

"Where is he? Where is Antonio?" Lovi shouted, cocking the gun tightly as he stepped closer, tears pouring down his cheeks as he inched closer.

"Mi amigo! I am here! Right in front of you! Don't cry, por favor! Boss has a big hug for yo-" A shot was fired and Toni immediately felt it. A bullet ripped through his chest, throwing him back up against the wall that he so daringly had stepped away from once again, knocking him to the ground.

Spitting up blood, Toni felt another shot enter his arm, and then his shoulder, his eyelids fluttering, fighting to stay alive by this point.

"Lovi..." He whispered, watching as the boy's face turned from anger to fear, dropping the gun quickly as he ran up to Toni, hands pressing up against his wounds to stop the profuse bleeding.

"W-What'a the hell? When did you get right'a here? S-Stop bleeding!" Lovi begged, feeling his eyes burn with tears as he attempted to clot the wounds, but failed.

Toni smiled. It was all he could do, "Lovi... Why did..." He coughed, "Why did you shoot boss, eh?"

"You weren't there! It was the creature... It'a was the creature! I swear!" He sobbed, tearing up his shirt to try and wrap the bullet holes, but Toni merely shook his head.

"No good... Lovi... Promise me you will get out of here..." He whispered, his eyes closing slightly as he drifted off.

Lovi didn't accept that. Instead, he grabbed ahold of the front of his shirt, angrily shaking him, "You better not close your eyes, you stupido idiota! You open them up'a right now!" But yelling only seemed to make the boy drift further away.

Lovi glanced around frantically, seeing a clock above Toni's head. It suddenly clicked... The time was all screwed up in this place. He knew that much when he checked his phone before and after he walked into the mansion... So he must have seen the creature in place of Toni because he was witnessing another period of time... When the creature was standing in... Toni's exact spot...

Sputtering angrily, tears running down his cheeks, Lovi grabbed ahold of Toni's shirt, shaking him slightly, "Please... Please'a don't'a leave me here by myself'a... You're the only one in this whole goddamned world who'a doesn't hate me..."

A dying hand reached up and touched his face, rubbing away all of his tears, a stupid smile /still/ attached to the hurt man's lips. How could he be smiling at a time like this? "Loviiii..." He said weakly, causing Lovi to sob again and grab ahold of his hand.

"Lovi, boss forgives you.. You didn't mean it.. And you looked so adorable with that gun.." He whispered faintly, his eyes falling closed the rest of the way. Lovi stiffened, his eyes widening as he grabbed ahold of Toni's shirt, shaking him again. This time, he didn't get a reaction, only a bit of blood that splattered on his cheek and along the wall.

Breaking into loud sobs, the Italian leaned forward, pressing a million kisses to his cold lips, hoping to bring him back to life... Those fairytales were a lie... There wasn't a happy ending... There wasn't a kiss that could break a curse or bring someone's love back from the dead. There was only reality, which was now cracking Lovi's mirror of fantasy, seeping through the cracks to remind him that Toni was dead... And he killed him. There was so much he needed to say to him too!

So, the boy started muttering, reaching back to grab the gun. "I-I hate you so much..." He whispered, feeling himself go numb, no longer having the will to live. He had lost Feli... He lost Toni... He lost everything...  
"I hate you because you'a didn't give me enough time to'a let me say I love'a you... I'll even say it in Spanish... Te amo..." He whispered breathlessly, eyes filled with tears as he cocked the gun again, lifting it up to the bottom of his chin, lips quivering as he continued speaking. "I wanted us to be together, but I was'a too afraid to say anything. Instead, I just'a sat home and cried every night... Knowing that no one would'a ever love me...because I'm heartless. That's what you'a told me once... Remember?" Lovi rubbed his eyes with his hand, the cold metal touching his skin.  
"I have'a heart... I'a do... And... It belonged to you, but, I'a never let you have it. H-How selfish of me..." He whispered, tears still flowing down his cheeks.  
"Now... It's'a yours... I promise you. Forever..."

Lovi heard the sound of footsteps behind him. Turning around, he noticed the creature, accompanied by Feli. Giving a deranged smile, he waved to his brother, who didn't move. "Goodbye, Feli... Tell Ludwig he's a damned stupido head... I... Love you too." He whispered before another tear dropped and he pulled the trigger, his now lifeless body falling over onto Toni's.

Feli hummed softly, a satisfied smile on his face as he took the hand of the creatures' and turned away, leaving the two there, together forever. 


	4. UPDATE

****I am really working on getting the final Chapter(s) up for this story. I really want them to be good, so I am not rushing them. I may try and work on them tomorrow if I get some time 3 Thank you guys so much for so many good comments! I really do appreciate it!**


End file.
